The invention relates to a transfer needle that is disposed to act as a knitting tool. In particular, the invention relates to a transfer needle that can be retracted into the needle channel of a needle bed, without the clamping effect of its transfer spring(s).
Knitting tools with transfer springs have been known. For example, WO 2007/057041 discloses a transfer needle having an elongated needle body that is provided with a hook on its one end. The hook is associated with a latch. Both sides of the shaft of the latch needle are provided with recesses in which the rear ends of two transfer springs are held in place. Adjoining their ends, the transfer springs have laterally outward-bent regions and their tips, in turn, are set in the lateral recesses of the needle body.
Such transfer springs are guided—at least in their rear region that is provided with a driving foot—in the needle channels of a knitting machine. The needle channel has a width that is distinctly smaller than the width taken up by the outward-bent regions of the transfer springs. If the needle is retracted very far into the needle channel so that the outward-bent regions must enter in the narrow needle channel, the transfer springs are compressed. In so doing, it may happen that the tips of the transfer needles located in the lateral recesses are spread apart toward the outside. This may lead to increased friction of the needle in the needle channel.
In addition, such practical implementations of knitting tools frequently have a recess or step between the upper needle back and the transfer spring. As a result of this, the half-stitch that slides on the needle shaft in the direction of the transfer spring drops into a relatively deep recess before it may slide further on the transfer spring.
Furthermore, manufacturing tolerances may have the result that the tips of the transfer springs project beyond the thickness of the needle so that half stitches may become caught on the tips when said half stitches slide in the direction of the transfer spring.
Furthermore, a compound needle comprising a slide has been known from JP 33-10684, said slide being disposed to close the inside space of the hook and, in addition, to transfer stitches. The compound needle has a widened breast region which has a longitudinal recess. This recess is open toward the hook of the needle. The slide is supported on the needle so as to be movable in longitudinal direction, said slide having elastic outward-curved arms. Their resilient tips abut against each other and engage from the top into the longitudinal recess. The slide is disposed to open and close the inside space of the hook and also to transfer stitches.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to create an improved transfer needle.